Roman Torchwick/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art V3e11 Roman concept art.png|From the credits of "Heroes and Monsters". Official Designs Roman Torchwick.png|Artist's official rendition of Roman model with minor changes in the final version. RomanTorchwick Credits001.png|Roman's silhouette during the ending credits of the episode "Players and Pieces". Roman_Joker_Card.png|Roman holding the Joker card from the RWBY Card Deck. roman valentine.jpg|Torchwick's Valentine's Day card. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. V2 10 00041.png|Fan art displayed at the end of the episode "Mountain Glenn". RWBY Amity Arena official design of Roman Torchwick.jpg|Official design of Roman Torchwick for RWBY: Amity Arena. RomanTorchwickAmityArenaRender.jpg|Torchwick's render from RWBY: Amity Arena. Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter. Turnaround Models roman-turnaround.png|Roman turnaround from Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00018.png RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 Roman (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Tajima Shou).jpg|An illustration of Roman by Tajima Shou. Twitter 1486902 888846027796734 3199669178534100736 n.jpg|"Water Tribe" B4mRBEUCQAANZir.jpg RWBY Chibi Roman Meme by Gray's Twitter.jpg|Promo meme of Chibi Roman from Gray's Twitter. Merchandise RomanDecal.jpg|Roman's decal. RWBY_Torchwick_2_800_Art.png|Torchwick shirt design. RWBY_Villains_800.png|Torchwick on the RWBY Villains poster. RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|RWBY Chibi Road Rage Poster. Roman card.png|Roman from the RWBY Playing Cards deck. TORCHWICK 1024x1024.jpg|''RWBY'' Roman Figure. Miscellaneous ProductionDiary3_07503.png|Mocap action of Roman and Cinder Fall. There, there, baby. ProductionDiary3_07558.png|And the resulting scene. Dancey fancey crem.png|Roman dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Manga Covers Manga 10 Cover.jpg|Roman on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapters Manga 2 Roman.jpg|Roman in the manga. Manga 2 Moon.jpg Manga 9, Roman appear in the shadows of Vale.jpg|Roman appears in the shadows of Vale. Manga 10, Roman unexpected encounter an unknown Grimm.jpg Manga 10, Melodic Cudgel.jpg Manga 15, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neopolitan.jpg Official Manga Anthology Volumes RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 1 Red Like Roses, US) Back cover.jpg|Roman seen on the back cover of Vol. 1: Red Like Roses. RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror, US) Back cover.jpg|Roman seen on the back cover of Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror. RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Back cover.jpg|Roman seen on the back cover of Vol. 3: From Shadows. RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 4 I Burn, US) Back cover.jpg|Roman along with Neo seen on the back cover of Vol. 4: I Burn. Vol. 1 Red Like Roses covers Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 09.png|Roman on the cover of "Vol.1: Red Like Roses" side story 9 RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters (2018) manga chapter 1, Roman Torchwick.png|Roman appears in the manga (2018). (2018) manga chapter 1 Shopkeep.png Chapter 1 (2018 manga), Roman makes a getaway.png|Roman makes a getaway. Screenshots - Crusaders Quest x RWBY Collaboration CQ x RWBY 00002.PNG CQ x RWBY 00003.PNG CQ x RWBY 00014.png ''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Roman Cards Roman Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 05.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 06.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 07.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 08.jpg Minion Cards Minion Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00035.png Screenshots - Volume 1 "Yellow" Trailer 1004_Yellow_Trailer_01746.png|Roman's short debut in the "Yellow" Trailer. Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00436.png|Roman Torchwick surrounded by hired Henchmen Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose_02808.png|Like a crime boss Backing away from Torchwick.png|"I've got this town runnin' scared." 1101 Ruby Rose_04151.png|"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" 1101 Ruby Rose_04281.png|"Calm down, we're not here for your money." 1101 Ruby Rose_06075.png 1101 Ruby Rose_06504.png 1101 Ruby Rose_07473.png|"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." 1101 Ruby Rose_08603.png|"End of the line, Red!" 1101 Ruby Rose_08859.png|Ha ha! Organized crime! 1101 Ruby Rose_09459.png|"We've got a Huntress!" 1101 Ruby Rose_09784.png 1101 Ruby Rose_09957.png|Close call... 1101 Ruby Rose_17196.png Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_22873.png|Hard at work in a basement 1108 Players and Pieces_23159.png 1108 Players and Pieces_23256.png 1108 Players and Pieces_23751.png|"We're gonna need more men." Black and White 1116 Black and White_11271.png|Torchwick is in the house! 1116_Black_and_White_12039.png|"Oh, for fu-" 1116 Black and White_12125.png|Cool under pressure 1116 Black and White_13027.png|"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." 1116_Black_and_White_13351.png|Roman, shooting at Blake Belladonna's feet while she was distracted. 1116 Black and White_13906.png|"Here, kitty-kitty!" 1116 Black and White_13955.png 1116_Black_and_White_14500.png|"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, now are ya kid?" 1116 Black and White_15475.png 1116_Black_and_White_16038.png 1116 Black and White_16208.png|"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" 1116 Black and White_18586.png|Need more men... again. 1116 Black and White_18850.png|"These kids just keep getting weirder!" Torchwick outside warehouses.png 1116 Black and White_26821.png 1116 Black and White_26984.png 1116 Black and White_27300.png Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01020.png|Roman, standing beside Cinder and her associates 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01467.png|Ready to kick some heroic ass 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01543.png|Roman versus Blake, the rematch Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_19644.png 1201 Best Day Ever_19842.png|"This is turning out just like the divorce." 1201 Best Day Ever_20518.png|Tension is high with Roman and the kids. 1201 Best Day Ever_20579.png 1201 Best Day Ever_21903.png|Roman takes a brief moment of relief and mocks the others. 1201 Best Day Ever_22063.png|Miming slitting his throat as Cinder scolds Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black 1201 Best Day Ever_22531.png 1201 Best Day Ever_24093.png Painting the Town... V2 04 00029.png V2 04 00030.png|Roman is capable of giving invigorating speeches. V2 04 00031.png|Friends, Remnants, countrymen... V2 04 00032.png V2 04 00037.png|Join the Dark Side. We've got ice cream. v2e4 roman in paladin.png|Inside the Atlesian Paladin-290. Roman unharmed.png|"Just got this thing cleaned." V2 04 00078.png V2 04 00080.png|Successful escape, yet again! V2 04 00082.png Mountain Glenn V2_10_00036.png|"That would be bad." No Brakes V2_11_00002.png V2_11_00003.png|Have a nice trip; see you next fall. V2_11_00004.png V2_11_00005.png V2_11_00006.png V2_11_00009.png V2_11_00010.png|"Somebody kill her!" V2_11_00011.png|Looks like this just became a free fire zone V2_11_00012.png|Having some anger issues. V2_11_00017.png|This terrorist group has a Faunus non-discrimination clause. V2_11_00046.png|Well this is new V2_11_00048.png V2_11_00049.png V2_11_00050.png V2_11_00056.png Breach V2 12 00072.png V2 12 00084.png romanbreach.png V2 12 00085.png Screenshots - Volume 3 PvP V3 09 00125.png|Finally V3 09 00126.png|Free at last. V3 09 00131.png|"It's good to be back!" Battle of Beacon V3_10_00099.png|"What does this button do?" V3_10_00102.png|"This one's gonna be fun." V3_10_00122.png|"Go see what that is." Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00009.png V3 11 00010.png V3 11 00054.png|Surprise attack! V3 11 00056.png|"Little Red, Little Red..." V3 11 00057.png V3 11 00058.png V3 11 00059.png V3 11 00062.png|They may be bad, but they are perfectly good at it. V3 11 00065.png V3 11 00068.png|"I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat and survive!" V3 11 00069.png V3 11 00070.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Transitions chibi_transition_roman.gif Roman's Revenge Chibi_20_00014.png|"Roman Torchwick is back in town!" Chibi_20_00015.png|Roman breaks the fourth wall of the show. Chibi_20_00016.png Chibi_20_00017.png|"Prepare the death ray!" Chibi_20_00018.png Chibi_20_00019.png Chibi_20_00020.png Chibi_20_00021.png Chibi_20_00024.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00031.png Chibi 21 00032.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00013.png| Chibi 22 surprised roman.png Chibi 22 00014.png| Chibi 22 00015.png|I'M MELTING!! Chibi 22 00016.png|Roman's dead...again. A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00002.png Chibi 23 00003.png Chibi 23 00004.png Chibi 23 00020.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00014.png Chibi 24 00015.png Chibi 24 00016.png Chibi 24 00017.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Transitions NeoTransition.gif Chibi transition roman2.gif ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00020.png Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00011.png Chibi2 02 00012.png Chibi2 02 00013.png Chibi2 02 00014.png Chibi2 02 00015.png Chibi2 02 00016.png Chibi2 02 00017.png Chibi2 02 00018.png Chibi2 02 00019.png Chibi2 02 00020.png Chibi2 02 00021.png Chibi2 02 00022.png Chibi2 02 00023.png Magic Show Chibi2 03 00019.png Chibi2 03 00020.png Chibi2 03 00021.png Chibi2 03 00032.png Chibi2 03 00033.png Chibi2 03 00034.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 episode 5 thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 5 00001.png Chibi2 5 00002.png Chibi2 5 00003.png Chibi2 5 00004.png Chibi2 5 00005.png Super Besties Chibi2 06 00011.png Chibi2 06 00012.png Chibi2 06 00013.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00012.png Chibi2 07 00014.png Chibi2 07 00016.png Chibi2 07 00017.png|Duck and Cover Movie Night Chibi2_11_00006.png Chibi2_11_00014.png|Ehhh, Spolied Brat. Chibi2_11_00015.png Chibi2_11_00016.png|Ehhh, I'm getting angry just looking at ya. Chibi2_11_00017.png Chibi2_11_00018.png Chibi2_11_00019.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00020.png Chibi2 12 00021.png Chibi2 12 00022.png Chibi2 12 00023.png Chibi2 12 00024.png Chibi2 12 00025.png Chibi2 12 00026.png Chibi2 12 00027.png Chibi2 12 00028.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00015.png Chibi2_14_00016.png Steals and Wheels chibi2 19 (8).png chibi2 19 (9).png chibi2 19 (10).png chibi2 19 (11).png chibi2 19 (12).png chibi2 19 (13).png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00012.png Chibi2 20 00014.png Chibi2 20 00015.png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00006.png Chibi2_22_00007.png Chibi2_22_00015.png Chibi2_22_00018.png Chibi2_22_00019.png Chibi2_22_00029.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00003.png Chibi2 24 00004.png Chibi2 24 00005.png Nondescript Winter Holiday.png Chibi2 24 00006.png Chibi2 24 00007.png Chibi2 24 00008.png Chibi2 24 00009.png Chibi2 24 00011.png Chibi2 24 00020.png Chibi2 24 00021.png Chibi2 24 00024.png Chibi2 24 00025.png Chibi2 24 00026.png|Roman suddenly has a change of heart. Chibi2 24 00027.png|Roman decides to free all the holiday spirits. Chibi2 24 00029.png Chibi2 24 00030.png|Having your heart grow three sizes is dangerous! Roman's 3rd Fate.png|I Can't feel my left arm... Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Evil Interview Chibi3E2 00021.png Girls' Night Out Chibi3 05 00003.png Chibi3 05 00004.png Chibi3 05 00005.png Chibi3 05 00006.png Chibi3 05 00007.png Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl Chibi3 06 00014.png Chibi3 06 00015.png Chibi3 06 00016.png Chibi3 06 00018.png Chibi3 06 00022.png Mysterious Red Button Chibi3 07 00027.png Chibi3 07 00028.png Chibi3 07 00029.png Chibi3 07 00030.png Chibi3 07 00031.png Chibi3 07 00032.png Prank War Chibi3 10 00034.png Chibi3 10 00035.png Chibi3 10 00036.png In The Clutches of Evil Chibi3 11 00001.png Chibi3 11 00002.png Chibi3 11 00005.png Chibi3 11 00007.png Chibi3 11 00008.png Nefarious Dreams Chibi3 14 00001.png Chibi3 14 00002.png Chibi3 14 00003.png Chibi3 14 00004.png Chibi3 14 00005.png Chibi3 14 00006.png Chibi3 14 00007.png Chibi3 14 00008.png Chibi3 14 00009.png Chibi3 14 00010.png Chibi3 14 00011.png Chibi3 14 00031.png Chibi3 14 00032.png Chibi3 14 00033.png Chibi3 14 00034.png Chibi3 14 00035.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Roman Torchwick images